


August 22, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell glowered at Supergirl as he sobbed by the injured Martha.





	August 22, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell glowered at Supergirl as he sobbed by the injured Martha after one of Supergirl's attacks knocked a villain on her recently.

THE END


End file.
